Happily Ever After
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: After a year of being married, Rose and Emmett begin to expand their family.


Rosalie POV;

I held under my baby bump as Emmett's sister, Alice, took my maternity photos. I was 9 months pregnant and we had taken pictures every single month. Emmett and I were expecting a little girl. We decided to name her Mia Rose, and I was due on December 15th, which was literally 2 days away. We were beyond excited and couldn't wait to see her.

Emmett and I met in high school and dated for nearly 4 years before getting married on May 3rd. We had just passed our one year anniversary before finding out we were expecting.

"Roseeee, you're being in a sleepy mood again.", Alice groaned.

Truth is, I was beyond exhausted. Sleep was out of the question sometimes and Mia liked to kick all night. "I'm just ready to take a break.", I admitted. I was ready for Mia to be here, to be in my arms, to be in her daddy's arms.

"Fine. Let's take a break. What do you want to do?", She sat her camera on the table and I slowly moved down onto the couch. "We can watch tv or clean her room or eat something.".

"I really need to clean her room.", I yawned. "We bought more clothes and they need to be hung up, plus, I want to rearrange the dresser and the rocking chair.".

"More clothes? Geez.", She smiled and sat by me.

"Hey, don't judge. They're all so cute and Em actually bought most of them.", I took a sip of water and rubbed my swollen belly. "He's beyond excited about having a little girl to spoil and adore.".

"He seems so excited.", She smiled. "Jasper told me that when they're at work, all he can talk about is how excited he is to meet her and to be able to hold both of his girls.".

"Awhh.", I smiled. That was exactly why I loved that man. He always cared and wanted to be lovely all the time. I slowed moved up off of the couch and yawned. "My stomach hurts.", I frowned and sat back down.

"Do you think it could be time..?", Alice asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I doubt it. She's still way up in my ribs. And it doesn't feel like a contraction.", I said as I felt a kick. "Maybe it's just because I ate Lasagna last night and she hates it.".

"She hates Lasagna?", Alice asked.

"Yep. I can eat it just fine, but around midnight or so, I get sick and my belly starts hurting really bad.".

"You just have 2 more days, hopefully less.", Alice smiled lightly as she rubbed my stomach.

I felt Mia kick a few times. "Hopefully less, but I bet she'll be late. I was late by 2 weeks, and Em was late by 3 days. It wouldn't surprise me if she was late.".

"True. Maybe you'll go into labor tonight? There are some ways to induce labor, you know?".

"Really? Like what?", I asked.

"Bouncing, hot foods, walking, a massage, and lots of sex.".

"Lots of sex?", I asked. That seemed reasonable, if I could even get in the mood, or the position. "Alice, I can't even lift my legs.".

"Really? When was the last time you actually had sex and enjoyed it?".

"3 months ago.", I looked down. I felt ashamed because I couldn't enjoy myself, and I couldn't please my husband. I mean, I felt fat and I was beyond hormonal. The last thing I'd want to do is get naked and try to have sex.

"Rosie, don't cryyy.", Alice hugged me. "It's okay that you don't want it, I mean, you're pregnant with a baby, your body is doing a lot of work.".

"I.. I can't even please my husband.", I sniffled and wiped a few tears.

"Rose, you know he doesn't care for sex. He loves you and I'm pretty sure he'd much rather hold you and comfort you than have sex. I know my brother and he's like that.".

"I.. I might try tonight.", I took a deep breath and heard a car pool up. "That must be him.".

"I'm gonna head home and edit your pictures. I'll text you. No more crying. You're too beautiful to cry right now.", She stood up and hugged me again.

"Thank you, Ali. It means a lot to me.", I slowly moved up and hugged her back. "See you later.".

The door opened and in came Emmett. "Ali, you're leaving now that I'm homeeee?", He groaned, playfully.

"I have to go cook dinner and edit your loves photos.", She smiled and hugged him. I noticed she whispered something to him and he smirked at me. Oh great, she was trying to convince him to have sex and induce my labor.

"Will do, sister.", He laughed lightly. "See you later.".

After Alice left, I began on dinner. I was hungry and so was Mia. "What did Alice tell you..?".

"Is it a big deal?", He asked as he grabbed the meat.

"No, I was just curious.", I bit my lip. "She's trying to help me induce my labor because I'm ready to see Mia and I'm ready to be skinny again.".

"Ooh. She just told me that sex helps induce labor and it's the most effective way. 2 days early isn't harmful right?", He replied.

"No. I just.. I want to have her naturally, yet, I'm sick of being pregnant.", I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "I'm sleepy, and hormonal. I'm sorry.".

"Love, don't be sorry. It isn't your fault at all. It's just apart of the pregnancy.", He held me close. "How about I go get takeout, we lay in bed, and watch movies?".

"That sounds wonderful.", I took a deep breath as Mia kicked. "She's so strong.".

"Did she kick again? I felt something against my stomach.", He smiled lightly.

"Yeah. It was a hard one too.".

* * *

><p><p>

Authors note; yes, another new story. I keep coming up with all these ideas, so don't kill me please. If you have any kind of idea, leave it in the reviews and I will do my best to add it to a story. :)


End file.
